With the advancement of computer technologies, many industries have seen dramatic increases the amount of electronic data being generated and processed. This can include, for example, raw electronic data streams, electronic data files, and the like. In the oil and gas upstream industry, for example, extremely large amounts of electronic data is generated and processed in the context of assessing formations for the presence of hydrocarbons (oil and gas), managing drilling operations, optimizing production, and the like. This can include seismic data, well log data, reservoir models, field development plans, and the like. In many industries, various processes are employed in an effort to effectively store, manage and process electronic data. Unfortunately, as the amount of electronic data grows the likelihood of duplicate electronic data and the amount of duplicate electronic data can increase significantly. This can lead to performance issues and increase the complexity of infrastructure due to the overhead required to store, manage and process the increased amount of electronic data. This is especially true for the oil and gas industry and, in particular, for the oil and gas upstream industry in which extremely large datasets are generated for managing oil and gas upstream operations.